


Apology

by diemme



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemme/pseuds/diemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in the San-Siro dressing room after the infamous Milan-Ajax Champions' League QF and the even more infamous Nesta/Zlatan blowout! </p>
<p>Natually, this is a work of fiction and implies nothing about the sexuality of those mentioned.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the San-Siro dressing room after the infamous Milan-Ajax Champions' League QF and the even more infamous Nesta/Zlatan blowout! 
> 
> Natually, this is a work of fiction and implies nothing about the sexuality of those mentioned.

Alessandro Nesta wriggled and shifted in annoyance. It was no use; no matter what he did something was digging into his backside. His companion opened an eye and tried a cyclops type glare.

"You're going to give me motion sickness if you keep that up!"

"I can't help it!" Nesta retorted, working a hand beneath him and tugging. "I think I'm lying on one of your damn cleats."

His companion yawned widely and noisily, "I threw my shoes over there," indicating vaguely "besides, I didn't hear you complaining before."

"I had this ox of a Swede on top of me," Nesta grumbled, "using me as a scratching post. It was a little distracting."

Zlatan Ibrahimovic leered at the Italian, "You loved it Nesta, admit it!"

"I've had worse times on the dressing room floor," Nesta agreed reluctantly. With a final tug the shoe beneath him came free and he brandished it accusingly. "It was yours'."

"Sorry," Zlatan shrugged. "I owe you."

Nesta flung the shoe aside carelessly. There was a splash as the shoe fell into the nearby whirlpool, "Oops!"

Zlatan raised his head to watch his shoe sink, "Looks like you owe me now!" He was smug.

"Please you still owe me for this!" Nesta indicated his bandaged cheek.

"Litmanen did that to you!" Zlatan was indignant. "As the duly elected representative for Ajax I came in here to apologise and be gracious..."

"Some apology," Nesta interrupted with a snort. "So sorry Nesta, hope your modeling career won't suffer too much!"

"At least I tried!" Zlatan was unrepentant. "And you threw a punch at me!"

"And you ducked and slipped in a puddle," Nesta grinned.

"And I grabbed you to steady myself and we both fell over."

"And I nearly castrated you with my knee when I fell on you."

"I grabbed a handful of your hair and pulled," Zlatan murmured. "Purely instinctual."

"So was my pinching you," Nesta admitted.

"Funny how that pinch landed on my nipple."

"Accidentally, same way your teeth ended up on my neck."

"You seemed to like it!" Zlatan smirked.

Nesta rubbed his neck and looked thoughtful, "I did once I realised you weren't going all cannibal on me."

Zlatan nodded, "That must have been why you got hard."

"You were already humping my leg!"

"Violence turns me on," Zlatan admitted. "And your thigh was there. You've got nice thighs, sorry you were troubled."

Nesta shrugged, "Like I said, I've had worse times. Sorry about ripping your shirt."

"You were in a hurry and it's not like I'll need a Champions' League kit anymore this year."

"That's true!" Nesta brightened.

"Now that you owe me for!" Zlatan poked Nesta in the shoulder.

"Pippo was the one who scored that goal," Nesta protested.

"Milan beat Ajax!" Zlatan insisted. "You are the sole representative of Milan present at the moment."

"Thank God too, I don't see how I'd explain this scene to my teammates," Nesta paused for several seconds. "But what about the stud marks on my ass?"

"You were the one who rolled us over and said 'don't stop.'"

"It was a stressful game, I needed the release."

"Is that why you're hard again?" Zlatan lifted his head and looked at Nesta's groin.

"So speaks the man rutting on my hip!" Nesta tried to wriggle away.

You owe me for ruining my shoe; you think sponsors give out shoes like candy?"

"Oh for fuck's sake..." Nesta rolled his eyes. "Wait a minute!"

"Why are you bending down like th...Ouch! Get your knee out of my face Nesta, what...Ohhh! Not a bad idea!"

"Oh shut up and put your mouth to better use!"


End file.
